


say it again

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [8]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of blood, fandom drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: fandom drama is hard on everyone.





	say it again

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello again not i10 i'm sorry it's getting there
> 
> but just a response to that little flareup in the twitter fandom the other day.

“Scotty?” Mitch calls.

The piano stops and Scott appears a moment later, wiggling his fingers in front of him. “Yeah?”

“I love you,” Mitch says simply, turning his phone off.

“Love you too, Mitchy, but you told me that already. Four times. Within the past half an hour.”

Mitch is about to say something, but Scott cuts him off. “Not that I don’t love it, but are you okay?”

“I’m… not,” Mitch admits. They’ve made each other promise to tell when something’s bothering them, and it’s prevented so many problems.

“Talk to me, babe,” Scott says, sitting on the couch and pulling Mitch into a hug. Mitch goes with him, the familiarity of the position relaxing him a little bit.

“Do you love me more than I love you?” That probably wasn’t the best way to start the conversation, but Scott will understand.

“Well, not that I know of. I’m pretty sure we love each other equally, right?” Mitch can hear the vibrations of Scott’s voice and his heartbeat from where his head is resting on Scott’s chest.

“Right, but like,” Mitch pauses. He doesn’t know how to phrase this without it coming off strange.

“Are you talking about the people saying that you don’t love me as much as I love you just because I’m more affectionate publicly?”

Mitch wants to laugh and cry at the same time. “Yeah. People…  aren’t happy with me.”

“Mitch, look at me.”

Mitch looks.

“I know you love me just as much as I love you. We just have different ways of showing it. I’m more publicly affectionate and cuddly, and that’s not you. You’re just like me off camera, but online and on camera, you’re more reserved, and _that’s okay_ , because we’re not the same person.”

“I know, I just don’t know if people see that.” Mitch gnaws at his lip, pulling at the skin with his teeth until blood stains the surface.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that,” Scott takes a gentle thumb to the corner of Mitch’s mouth, and Mitch releases his lip, running his tongue over the cut and cringing at the sting. “Look, the people who don’t understand that we don’t show affection the same way can fuck off. Which side of the fandom have you been on?”

Mitch drops his head, because he knows he’s been staying in the side that’s negative, the side that shades everyone and probably hates everyone and only supports very specific things. He hands Scott his phone and Scott unlocks it with the passcode, because even though neither of them have their prints registered in each other’s phones, they know each other’s passcodes just for emergencies. This doesn’t really count as an emergency, but it’s okay.

Scott clicks around a little bit, then hands the phone back to Mitch. Mitch takes it, and what he sees makes him tear up. Scott’s brought him back to the better side of the fandom, the side that’s defending him and his actions, and that’s bringing back old tweets and old Instagram posts where he’d told Scott he loved him or things like that.

“See, Mitchy? Most of them know that you love me and that I love you, and they know that we don’t show it the same way. It’s just a few that refuse to see that.”

Mitch scrolls for a little, each new tweet standing up for him making him a little more emotional.

“You’re beautiful, babe, don’t ever forget that,” Scott whispers, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s forehead.

Mitch smiles through his tears and hugs Scott a little tighter, because he knows he forgets sometimes and things like that in the fandom can upset him, but it’s good to know that there are always people that will be there for him- the fans and Scott.

 

- _fin._

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is crappy but leave a comment or kudos if they love each other a whole lot.


End file.
